El regreso de un Sámurai
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Tras haber estado alejado del fútbol a causa de una lesión prolongada, Kyosuke Kanou está listo para regresar al terreno de juego. 'One-shot' corto y no romántico.


**El regreso de un Samurái.**

Como buen guerrero, él observa el desarrollo del partido con serenidad, analizando al rival. Sabe que no es su turno de jugar pero no se desanima ni se desespera, sus años en Japón lo hicieron aprender que en el fútbol, como en cualquier otra batalla, la paciencia es un arma fundamental para obtener la victoria.

No es la primera vez que Kyosuke Kanou juega con el Ajax de Holanda, el equipo para el que fichó cuando se convirtió en profesional, pero una lesión de tobillo lo mantuvo fuera de las canchas durante más tiempo del que hubiera querido. En su mente estaba el recuerdo de los meses dolorosos que pasó en rehabilitación, siempre apoyado por Miki, quien respetó su juramento de amor tanto en salud como en enfermedad y estuvo a su lado durante todo el proceso de recuperación. Para Kyosuke sólo había una opción y ésa era el volver a jugar fútbol, una de las cosas que le daban sentido a su vida y que lo unían a su familia: a Keisuke Narumi, su verdadero padre, y a Seisuke Kanou, a quien ahora aceptaba como su hermano; dos personas que, quizás sin pretenderlo, ayudaron a convertir a Kyosuke en el jugador que es en la actualidad.

El Ajax iba perdiendo por dos goles a uno contra el PSV Eindhoven; ambos equipos luchaban por el primer puesto de la tabla general de la Eridivisie, la máxima categoría de ligas de fútbol de Holanda, y ese partido definiría quién merecía ocupar ese codiciado lugar. El Ajax empezó bien, anotando el primer tanto del partido; sin embargo, habiendo caído la primera anotación, el Ajax cedió terreno y la estrella del PSV, Hendrix, no titubeó como lo hicieron sus rivales y metió dos goles en diez minutos, dándole la vuelta a un marcador que el Ajax ya creía ganado. Kyosuke contemplaba todo a detalle, memorizando cada jugada y error de los contrarios, con la esperanza de que el entrenador decidiera incluirlo aunque fuese en los últimos minutos y así poder empatar el marcador. Un empate no ayudaría ciertamente a definir el líder de la tabla, pero sí complicaría las cosas para el PSV. Kyosuke siente correr por sus venas la sangre del goleador que hay en él, la fuerza del samurái que lo impulsa a querer salir a pelear hasta el final, la misma energía que guio a la anterior generación de futbolistas japoneses, aquéllos que conquistaron la Copa del Mundo, y que ahora lo guía a él a repetir la hazaña.

"Quiero jugar", piensa Kyosuke, mientras mira cómo sus compañeros intentan inútilmente conseguir el empate. "Quiero demostrarle al mundo entero de qué soy capaz…".

Los minutos pasaban y el ansiado gol no llegaba; peor aún, hubo jugadas de riesgo que no se convirtieron en la tercera anotación del PSV gracias al desempeño del portero Zoet. El entrenador, viendo que se le escapa la oportunidad, decide jugar su última carta.

– Kanou, prepárate.- anunció.- Vas a entrar.

– Sí, señor.- Kyosuke se puso en pie de un salto.

No necesitaba calentar, estuvo haciendo ejercicios y flexiones durante casi todo el partido y sólo se sentó cuando necesitó concentrarse más en el rival. Arrojó la chaqueta al banco y se preparó, besando con suavidad la argolla de matrimonio que decoraba su dedo anular.

– El Ajax prepara un cambio.- anunció el locutor por los altavoces.- Su jugador japonés, Kyosuke Kanou, está por entrar al terreno de juego tras una larga ausencia de diez meses debido a una fractura de su tobillo izquierdo.

– ¡Vamos, Kyosuke!.- en las gradas, Miki Kanou saltó de la emoción.- ¡Dale la vuelta a este marcador!

– ¡Sin duda que el entrenador está jugándose el todo por el todo!.- continúa el cronista.- ¡Está claro que no está pensando en la derrota!

La afición estalla, a la espera de que el astro venido de oriente le dé otra oportunidad al Ajax. Kyosuke se para junto al asistente que anuncia su cambio, aguardando a que el árbitro detenga el juego para poder ingresar al campo. La adrenalina se concentra al máximo en sus músculos, en su sangre, en sus pulmones, en su corazón, en ese momento sólo está esa fuerza de guerrero que lo impulsa a querer comerse el mundo. Al fin, el balón sale de la línea y el árbitro acepta la permuta de jugador.

– Y se realiza el cambio para el Ajax.- declara el comentarista.- Sale Malen, con el número 14, y entra Kanou, con el número 9.

Kyosuke choca con su puño la mano de su compañero, quien le ordena que consiga el empate y le dé la vuelta al marcador. Kyosuke Kanou no responde, concentrado como está en una sola cosa.

Jugar fútbol.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:**

– Los personajes de _Hungry Heart: Wild Striker_ pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi ©.

– Los jugadores del Ajax y del PSV están basados en futbolistas reales de la temporada 2018-19.

– Había planeado escribir un _drabble_ de _Hungry Heart_ para el especial deportivo de la revista 'Yo: Fictioner' pero al final me arrepentí y sólo envié uno de _Captain Tsubasa_ (que tengo publicado con el título de " _Con la cabeza en alto")_ ; sin embargo, como la idea de este fic seguía en mi cabeza, decidí desarrollarla por sugerencia de Vicky Yun Kamiya ya que desde hace tiempo he querido escribir otro fanfic sobre _Hungry Heart_.


End file.
